I Rot in my Coffin
by Voidonce
Summary: Kanda, toujours enfermé dans sa chambre, perdu dans ses pensées... OS très court.


**Merci à Mako Take pour m'avoir corrigée !**

**Titre:**** I Rot in my Coffin**

**Disclamer:**** Les personnages sont à maître Hoshino.**

**Résumé :**** Kanda, toujours enfermé dans sa chambre, perdu dans ses pensées... OS très court.**

**Couple(s) :**** Yullen (décidemment, je suis accros à ce couple)**

**Je sais, le titre est loin d'être romantique…**

**Bref, Bonne lecture!**

I Rot in my Coffin.

Le vent semblait plus fort que d'habitude.  
>La pluie cognait contre mes fenêtres brisées.<br>De temps en temps, je devinais quelques éclairs illuminer ma chambre et les  
>coups de tonnerre s'amplifiaient à mesure que le temps passait.<br>Je me demandai vaguement si mes fenêtres allaient tenir.  
>J'ouvris lentement les yeux.<br>La pièce était sombre, évidemment.  
>Pas loin de mon lit, je perçus sur une table à l'écart le lotus.<br>Je détournai le visage et me mis à contempler le plafond.  
>Un éclair. Cette fois-ci, je l'avais clairement vu.<br>Puis, le grondement de tonnerre parvint à mes oreilles quelques secondes  
>après.<br>Je me levai en soupirant.  
>A peine fus-je assis sur le rebord de mon lit que je me pris la tête dans les<br>mains et la serrai.  
>J'avais vraiment mal au crâne.<br>Tellement que j'avais envie de cogner mon front contre le mur.  
>Le tonnerre gronda, encore une fois, comme pour me rappeler sa présence.<br>Je me levai difficilement et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre.  
>Je m'en approchai, posai le bout de mes doigts sur les fissures des vitres<br>puis plongeai mon regard dehors.  
>De grosses gouttes étaient accrochées sur la vitre tandis que d'autres<br>dégoulinaient lentement pour se perdre on ne sait où.  
>De loin, je devinais la silhouette des arbres.<br>Ceux-ci bougeaient comme s'ils étaient secoués par quelque chose d'énorme  
>et de monstrueux.<br>Le vent était vraiment fort cette nuit-là.  
>Un cercueil.<br>Cette chambre me faisait penser à un cercueil.  
>Mon cercueil.<br>Elle était toujours sombre et, dès que je m'y enfermais, je me sentais  
>écrasé dans mon lit.<br>Il n'y avait rien, ou du moins pratiquement rien entre ces quatre murs.  
>Seul le vestige d'une vie sans importance.<br>Mais ravagée.  
>La mienne.<br>Je me mis à songer que j'allais pourrir dans ce cercueil.

Non.

Je pourrissais dans ce cercueil.  
>Je pourrissais dans mon cercueil.<br>Évidemment, je n'allais pas pourrir au sens propre ici.  
>Enfin...probablement pas.<br>Ce n'était qu'un sens figuré.  
>J'avais envie de pleurer mais aucune larme ne coula sur ma joue.<br>Depuis quand n'avais-je pas pleuré ?  
>Ah oui...<br>Depuis cette nuit-là…  
>Cette nuit qui m'avait tout pris.<br>Tout ce qui était essentiel pour moi, à l'époque.

Alma...

Je ne pensais pas éprouver à nouveau des sentiments semblables à ceux que  
>j'avais ressentis à son égard.<p>

Jamais.

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois.  
>De nombreux souvenirs m'assaillaient.<p>

Non.

Je refusais de m'en souvenir.  
>Je serrai doucement les dents.<br>Qui dans ce monde arriverait à me sortir de ce cauchemar ?  
>Pire : existait-il une personne capable de m'en sortir ?<br>Cette fois-ci, une larme perla au coin de mon œil et je la laissai  
>s'échapper.<br>Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
>Je ne répondis pas.<br>Avec un peu de chance, l'intrus se dirait que j'étais absent.  
>Un nouveau coup retentit, insistant.<p>

Merde...

Si c'était Lavi, je ne donnais pas chair de sa peau.  
>J'entendis un petit bruit, comme un petit bout de métal dans ma serrure.<p>

Oui.

C'était bien ce détraqué.  
>Qui d'autre que lui crochetait les serrures ?<br>Je grimaçai.  
>S'il y avait bien un moment où j'aurai tout donné pour disparaître, ça<br>serait certainement à cet instant.  
>Pourtant, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le gêneur.<br>-Faudra que je remercie Lavi de m'avoir appris à faire ça...murmura une  
>voix.<br>Je m'étais trompé.  
>Ce n'était pas Lavi.<br>Ses cheveux blancs en bataille, il jetait un coup d'œil dans ma chambre.  
>Il plissa les yeux.<br>-Kanda ?  
>Oh non...<br>Pas lui...  
>Tout mais pas lui.<br>Même l'autre chieur de Lavi me comblerait.  
>Je vous en supplie !<br>-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Moyashi ? demandai-je d'une voix qui, je  
>l'espérais, était menaçante.<br>Il se rapprocha.  
>-Je m'inquiétais pour toi...me dit-il.<br>Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui.  
>Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et fourrai mon nez dans son cou.<br>Il me repoussa un peu et me regarda en souriant.  
>Puis, il m'embrassa.<br>Un doux baiser.  
>Je décidai de retirer ce que j'avais dit.<br>Il existait bien quelqu'un qui pourrait me sortir de tout ça : lui.  
>Finalement, je n'allais peut-être pas pourrir ici... <p>

**Voilà ! Je sais, c'était court, mais j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Aller, je me dépêche pour le chapitre de « Sea, Sex and Surf » ^^**

**Misaki Hoshi**


End file.
